Digital Pain
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: A young boy has an Impmon that turns bad and it plans the demise of the earth, while it is obsessed with protecting him. When it puts his two new digimon partners in danger and start to kill people, he decides to stop him, but what if he can't even save himself...?
1. Dark beginnings

AN: I own nothing, the only thing I have are the character I created for this story no more.

* * *

Chapter One:

Dark beginning

The small boy sat on his bed tears falling down his cheek, soft whimper leaving his lips, the voices outside his bedroom door grow louder as time passes. A three-fingered, red gloved, hand reassures the four year-old that it's ok for him to cry. The clear grey eyed boy smiled at his only friend, his digimon, Impmon. A small purple demon like child, with a yellow smiley face on his stomach, red gloves and scarf, with green eyes, a white muzzle, pointed ears, and a tail.

"Thanks..." The boy mumbles. Trying not to think of the bruises and marks that adore his pale flesh. Bruises and marks that only Impmon has seen, passed his parents that is, the proof of the abuse of his 'loving' parents.

The digimon offers a small smile, as close to genuine as he could. Though it was as fake as his tamers parents care. He watched as his tamer curled up on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep, he realized, like he did many times this had happened in the two years he had been with his tamer, how defenceless he really was.

Impmon then fell into a silent depression as he knew he could do nothing to save him, not from his parents, the bullies at school, the scornful looks from strangers, or from any powerful digimon. He was weak and useless.

Impmon growled at the voices even if they had died down. They were the reason. The reason his tamer was always holding a façade and always was hurt.

He hated humans. Humans and their stupidity and their uncaring nature to their own kin.

He also hated Unimon, that snobby, smart, and strong digimon. He acted as if he was better than Impmon. As though he was the only one that could protect the boy from stronger digimon.

Impmon was the only one that can do that! There was no one else that could. Impmon would always be there for him, on night where the abuse was particularly violent, to wipe his tears when the bullies were more hurtful, and during the loudest of storms when his nerves were frayed. Impmon would always be there. Kind and caring action and gesture were what seemed to calm the boy, so that was what he used.

Impmon climbed under his tamers bed, where a pillow and three blankets were located to signify Impmon's bed. The digimon curled up in the blankets and fell asleep, dreaming of the day he could take his tamer away from here, to somewhere safe.

Impmon smiled at his last conscious thought "_At least when I defeat that digimon, he'll give me all the power I need. Then, then I'll be able to protect you, Leo." _Then he was asleep.

Four years later...

The ten-year old sat on the cold stone pavement. Lopmon and Terriermon lay beaten and half dead on the ground. The city was destroyed. Had been for a while, before the child stood Beelzemon who grinned and stared hard at the boy, waiting for him to move.

Leo stared straight ahead, a blank, almost dead gaze on his face.

"Leo!" Came Vince, Sasha, Dave, Kyle and Lyla's voices as they called out to him. Their digimon ran beside them, they all considered themselves and their digimon teams. The teams were Vince & Dobermon, Sasha & Patomon, Kyle & Goburimon, Dave & Dorumon, Lyla & Gatomon X, and finally Leo, Terriermon & Lopmon.

Beelzemon stance changed from one of casual waiting to one of defense and offence, he stood defending Leo, but was ready to attack. "Stay away from him!" Beelzemon growled lowly, baring his sharp teeth.

"Wha?... Mum!" Vince caught the sight of his now dead mum. Dave now also noticed his own parents also lay dead.

Leo looked towards the small group, blood ran down the side of his face, pain was clear in his eyes. "S-sorry... I-I tri...tried..." Leo tried to not cry, but failed to.

"You tried to kill him and are now trying to protect him? Make up your mind!" Lyla yelled at him.

"Kill him?! I'm the only one that can protect him from your kind! All people have treated him badly, and now I'll be the one to save him! No matter what! Don't get in my way or else... No one will harm _**my **_tamer now. Not his parent, not the bullies, and not any other person." Beelzemon seemed to get more agitated as his speech when on until his voice was just a low growl.

"What do you mean 'my tamer'? Leo he isn't your digimon is he?" Vince questioned. Dave was still by his dead parents sides, Dorumon, Sasha, patomon, Kyle and Goburimon there too. Vince had now left his mother's side, to join Lyla.

"Y-yeah... But, but he disappeared... I thought he had been killed or taken away... I-I didn't know he had changed." Leo whimpered. His gaze had changed from nothing in particular, to Terriermon and Lopmon, they were still, very still.

"This is _**your**_ monstrosity?! _**You**_ caused all this!" Dave screamed, anger and grief laced his words. Leo felt his stomach drop, he knew that would only anger Beelzemon more.

"_**Don't ever speak like that too Leo, or else you'll join your dead parents!**_" Beelzemon's voice seemed to echo on the sounding derelict buildings. Hate, anger and disgust rang throughout the echo.

Leo flinched, he was scared, his digimon were either near death or crazy. He had caused this. It was his fault. If he had never met Impmon. If he had hidden it from Impmon somehow. Told him that not all humans were evil. He wouldn't be the monster he is now.

"L-Leo?" Lopmon pushed herself up to her feet by her tiny doll-like hands. Terriermon followed. Beelzemon's attention was now on them.

"Die!" Beelzemon pointed his two guns at the twin digimon, and Leo somehow found the energy to get on his feet and move in between the digimon...

Beelzemon didn't see in time.

The small boy felt his knees buckle, the pain in his shoulder and left side was excruciating, but he didn't cry. Not physically, or cry out from the pain. He stayed silent. Opening his eyes he faced Beelzemon with watery eyes, yet none of the tears left his eyes, he was older he had to act it sometime.

Leo could hear the adults approaching, the group of children were both in shock and horror, Beelzemon had the same look as them. Leo thought it funny.

"S-stop, please. I-I'm sorry." Leo managed to sound calm, kept the fear and tears out of his voice. It hardly mattered anymore it seemed, only Terriermon and Lopmon did matter to Leo now. "Stop."

Beelzemon lowered his guns, turned, and vanished into a portal. Then the world seemed to vanish with it.


	2. Anger Boiling

AN: Second chapter up and unfortunately I feel it may be a bit boring, but hang on it will hopefully get better.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Anger boiling

Five years later...

A small fragile figure lies lifelessly in a white sheeted bed. The room matches the bed, white and clean, silent and death like. The figure was hooked up to many machines, almost too many to count. The floor is barely marked, few people come and go, those that do are nurses or doctors. Most visitors hold no hope for the figure, most of it lost years ago.

There are two main visitors, who are there most days, yet they leave no marks. The two sit by the teens shoulders, one on either side of his head. The twins look very alike, ones cream-white and a mint green, the other one a chocolate-brown and rose-pink.

The teen had messy black hair, nearly icy-blue skin, bruises from years ago still adored his flesh. The male moaned in pain, his consciousness coming back to him after five long years. His eyelids slide open revealing one dark red and one light grey.

He sat up slightly groan. The twins stirred from their sleep and look towards the child they knew as their tamer.

The cream and mint dog-like twin Terriermon spoke first. "Leo?"

"You're awake." Lopmon stated calmly in her soft childlike voice. Leo turned to them and smiled, his friends were here that's all that mattered.

"How long?" Leo muttered looking down his body to see the changes since last time. He had grown, figures the one time he grows he wouldn't know.

"Five years..." Came a males voice from the doorway. Leo frowned, who was he? The boy looked to be maybe a bit older than Leo himself.

A Dobermon stood besides the teen. The teen himself had blond hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of deep blue jeans and a green top. A cheap pair of white trainers were on his feet.

"Who?" Leo croaked his voice off from disuse over the five years he spent in a coma. Leo was so confused did he know this guy? Was he supposed to know him?

The boy in the doorway looked shocked, he walked more into the room. "It's me, Vince. Don't you remember? Me and Dobermon, You, Terriermon and Lopmon, Lyla and Gatomon X, Kyle and Goburimon, Sasha and Patomon and Dave and Dorumon, we were all a team."

Leo frowned, nothing can to mind, no memories, no feelings and no recollection. "Sorry, no I don't, what do you mean team?"

Vince sat on the end of the bed, Dobermon rested his head on the bed sitting by the side of his master. "We were all friends, all of us tamers that wanted to do right. We used to always go on adventures together." Vince began.

"Unfortunately Dave, Sasha and Kyle no longer are on the same path, they are not really good anymore. I have not heard from Lyla since, well, the incident." Leo frowned what incident?

"Don't you remember? You know when Beelzemon came and... Killed loads of people. He was your Impmon, the Digimon you had before Terriermon and Lopmon?" Leo looked at Vince intensely as he tried to remember the incident, he could remember about Impmon, but not Beelzemon.

Then it hit him. Beelzemon killed Vince's mum, and both Dave's parents. "He, he killed your mum and Dave's parents..." Leo mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, Dave didn't take it well at all, neither did my father, they both blame you along with Sasha and Kyle. Last I heard of Lyla didn't and I don't. You didn't train him to do what he did, and you didn't ask him to do it either." Vince said an air of conviction about him, almost making him seem even older.

"It's this way madame, I'm afraid we don't hold much hope for him." A nurse's voice smoothly slide into the room, as she walked down the hallway towards Leo's room, a second person following.

"I see. I haven't seen him in years, I wonder how much he's changed..." A young woman's voice, quiet and sympathetic, oddly familiar to the occupants of the room. The nurse appeared in the doorway first noticing Leo was sitting and very much awake.

"Oh my! We, we very much had lost hope of you surviving." She stated calmly, before allowing the woman following her in the room and leaving to tell the doctor. The woman was ginger with deep brown eyes, freckles adored the bridge of her nose. A white dress with a red ribbon with matching dollie shoes.

A red cardigan was over her shoulders, and a red small bag hung from her left shoulder. A Gatomon X was in the girls arms, purring softly with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I, um uh, guess it's been a while." She spoke softly and stumbled over his words. "You may, uh, not remember me, I'm, um, Lyla."

"It has been a while, It's nice to see you again." Vince spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. It's nice." Leo spoke, Lopmon and Terriermon cuddling closer and smiling happily as it seemed it would soon be like how it was before the incident, minus Dave, Kyle and Sasha of course.

Little did they know how wrong they were...

Once he was dismissed from the hospital, Leo, Vince and Lyla along with their Digimon walked towards Vince's home. Vince knew full well that his father would be against Leo coming over not that he cared. His father in his opinion needed to grow up and learn it was not Leo's fault for his digimon's actions.

It had seeked out more power than it could handle at one time and went insane. Not that Vince's dad paid any heed. He was still in grievance for his wife, not that you can blame the man for that, but he could not see whose fault it really was.

"So, Lyla, what have you been doing since we last saw you?" Vince asked curious about what their friend could have done in the long time that had passed since their last contact.

"Me? I've travelled, and writing I'm a novelist in training. I've stayed with different relatives and family friends all over the world. I was so surprised to know how far both my family circle and friends." Lyla sounded as if she was deep in thought.

"It was very interesting and eye-opening." She hummed happily. "How about you Vince, what you been up to?"

Vince smiled at Lyla. "Me? Not much been training and preparing, but nothing else." He replied evenly, seeming oddly flippant in the remark. Leo looked at Vince dubiously.

"Training?" Leo asked, they had all by now worked out that Leo wasn't going to speak much, a lot like when they were little kids. "Preparing? What for?"

"Well I'll explain it a bit later first let's get to my house and get you settled and up to date, shall we?" Vince replied. Leo growled slightly, Vince was a lot more evasive with his answers to questions than he remembered.

Lopmon and Terriermon had been uneasy since they left the hospital. An uneasy feeling was settled in their stomachs and had continued to grow and fester, until it was making them squirm.

"Right." Leo snorted. Like he could really care about what had happened recently, after all he was more concerned with Beelzemon and where he was.

Vince's house was a small attached house on the corner of a street, With a tiny front garden and no back garden. The door was white paint peeling with old age.

Vince produced a key from his right pocket and unlocked the door holding it open for both Leo, Lyla and their Digimon. Vince closed the door once he and Dobermon were in. Footsteps sounded from upstairs and a gruff, yet weak voice spoke out to the group.

"You home Vince? Who you got with you?" It's only made sense if the man was Vince's father. The man stood at the top of the stairs, his hair was going grey from age, stress and grief. Aged much before him time. Glasses sliding down his thin nose and dark blue eyes narrowed.

"It's me dad, along with Leo, Lopmon, Terriermon, Lyla and Gatomon X." Vince answered his lips a thin line, shut tight as if he didn't want to say the wrong thing. His dad stood, his brown jacket and trousers cast in shadow, while his white shirt stood out uncannily in the darkness.

His expression grew very grim. "Leo... Awake I see. I guess it finally tim." The man's voice had grown surprisingly strong.

"Time for what?" Lopmon murmured scared at what might come next.


	3. Passing Reminders

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait for an update to this story, my bad :-/ and in this chapter there's a fight sort of scene, but you don't see any of it except before and after as I cba to write a fight and I suck at fight scenes. Sorry it's a little short.

* * *

Digital Pain Chapter 3

Leo grumbled as he follows Vince's father, he had never really liked the man even before now. He was arrogant and snobbish, much like his wife before, but now he seemed just spiteful and bitter. How Vince ever turned out to be a nice kid, Leo would never know.

The stairs and hallway floorboards creaked and shifted under their weight, giving the edge that they may give way at any time. Lyla seemed very concerned with this thought, Leo couldn't care less. From the almost painfully tight grip on his shoulder, Leo could tell it was bothering Lopmon and Terriermon too.

Leo glanced at Lopmon and Terriermon. Terriermon shot him a shaky smile and tried to sound his usual happy self. "Moumantai." Lopmon didn't try to hide her fears and openly whimpered and shook.

"This way." Came Vince's dad from somewhere ahead, not that it was needed as there was only one way to go. Vince rolled his eyes and Dobermon shook his head in a mix of annoyance and dissatisfaction. Leo wasn't the only one to notice the way spite was layered in older man's voice.

Walking into a cold hexagonal room full of computers and gadgets. In front of the biggest main computer was a leather worn and battered spiny chair. Vince's dad sat in the chair and typed away at the keyboard and a live feed of video starts to play. "He's been spotted again and is terrorising people. Since he's your problem Leo, why don't you take care of it? My Vince has dealt with him enough."

"Now that was a low blow." Leo muttered turned and began to leave.

"Don't you want to know where he is?" asked Vince's dad, but as he turned he saw that Leo was already gone. Vince sighed and leant against the far corner and Dobermon sat at his feet. Lyla stood uneasily in the eery silence.

Leo rushed through the crowds of people, Lopmon and Terriermon clung to his shoulders, towards the screams and shouts, just because he no longer knew the routes to and from places, didn't mean he couldn't find him. It was not long before he found the digimon. He stood holding a battered Leomon by its throat.

"Beelzemon!" Leo yelled allowing his rage to take over. It got the attention of the beast, who once recognizing him and a smirk stretches across his face in a slow motion. He seems happy to see his old tamer, Leo couldn't say the same.

"Leo, how nice it is to see you after all this time. You're all grown up." The digimon spoke affectionately. Lowering the Leomon in his grasp and with a maniacal gin on his face. The three red eyes stared at Leo, wide and full of anger and hate, despite the cheer and sincerity of his tone of voice.

"Put. Him. Down. NOW!" Leo snarled taking note of the crying little girl who was the tamer of the Leomon in Beelzemon's grip. Terriermon stood strong and tall, as tall as he could get on Leo's shoulder, showing determination and no sense of backing down from a fight if needed.

Beelzemon released his grip suddenly and his prey fell to the floor with a 'thump', staying where it fell, not getting up. "And what are you two little runts going to do to a god like myself? I am the only one suitable to protect him. Only ME! I'll crush you for taking him from me!" The demented Digimon half screamed half roared.

Terriermon leaped from Leo's shoulder, while Lopmon stayed firmly planted onto leo's back, her long ears wrapped around Leo's neck and shoulders to keep herself there.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon."

Gargomon stood a good two or three feet taller than Leo. His long ears were covered with mint green fur, until half way where his triple tipped ears were white. Green fur also covered over the top of his nose and under his eyes, his one horn was now covered in green fur. A red diamond-shaped patch of fur was in the middle of his forehead. Instead of hands he had two vulcans. His feet had dark sharp claws on his three toes. Blue jeans where his attire along with two strips of bullet chains, crisscrossed over his chest. The rest of his fur was a milky white.

"What? Only the one? You really think that you alone can defeat me? Is your runt of a sibling too chicken to face me?" Beelzemon taunted.

"Leave Lopmon out of this and fight me!" Gargomon yelled.

Beelzemon drew his Berenjenas and aimed them at the dog-like digimon. Gargomon raising his vulcans and readying to take aim.

"Leo..." Lopmon whimpered. Leo turned his head to look at her and sighed and nodded. He was reluctant to allow her to digivolve. After last time...

Lopmon threw herself from the safety of her tamer and into the fray.

"Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiemon."

Turuiemon stood near as tall as Gargomon, but had more form to her figure. Her body was covered in purple fur with white on the triple pointed tips of her two long ears. and white also covered her muzzle over her nose yet under her eyes. Her three horns remained on her head. She wore red gloves on both hands and holds a Tokaku Tessou in each. A yellow and black bodysuit and black flat shoes complete her outfit.

"The more the merrier." Purred Beelzemon.

"_**Gargo Pellets!"**_

"_**Gauntlet Claw!"**_

"_**Double Impact!"**_

Leo covered his eyes and waited for the dust to settle. It had been a quick succession of attacks, noise and movement. The seconds that were passing felt like decades as bits of debris and dust fell around him and began to settle.

A lone figure stood in the clearing dust.

Beelzemon stood grinning like a fool. scratches and cuts covered his entire body, showing it must have hurt him at least. Leo stared at the still small forms on the ground at Beelzemon's feet. And suddenly he was back all those years. He was a small child again standing in the destroyed town he called home, surrounded by people and digimon his own had killed.

All of a sudden nothing seemed to matter. He'd failed them again.

He'll always fail...

And he fell to his knees and cried.


	4. Myotismon's games begin

**AN: **I realized that the last chapter I didn't do the title like the others, but anyhow stuff starts to get interesting and also as we my school closed at 11, I had frees until last period, which is a piss take(I'm a sixth former), I decided to update now to be nice :)

* * *

Chapter four:

Myotismon's game begins

Leo sat back on his knees, tears leaving his eye involuntarily, Lopmon and Terriermon lay either side of him. Vince, Dobermon, Lyla and Gatomon X ran forward towards their childhood friend.

"Dobermon you've gotta do something!" Vince yelled as his Digimon ran off ahead of them. Dobermon ran up a car that had been crushed to resemble a ramp. The dog Digimon launched into the air.

"Dobermon Digivolve to... Cerberumon."

Cerberumon landed with a THUMP. He raised his three heads and turned to the side. Beelzemon growled and watched Cerberumon closely, before he moved to attack.

Cerberumon let the black beam rip though the other Digimon's left arm.

Beelzemon screamed in pure agony. Leo felt his emotion kick in and wanted to stop it. It wasn't Beelzemon's fault, it was his own fault.

Leo clenched his teeth and tried to stop the sobs. He was older now, he shouldn't act like this right?

He's missed five years of maturing, how should he now to act? What was he supposed to do? Pretend to be alright, like before? Act how he feels or continue to be as emotionless as possible?

Too many question, too little answers.

Beelzemon panted as he regained composure. Cerberumon had stopped his fighting, Leo guessed he knew of his, Leo's, distress.

Maybe he saw no need to kill Beelzemon, yet.

"Cerberumon finish him now, while we have the advantage!" Vince ordered firmly, letting a rare moment where he resembled his spiteful and angry father. Perhaps he was affected by his father's personality after all...

Lyla and Gatomon stood on their guard.

"But Master, Leo..." Cerberumon growled softly, trying to indicate what he meant but while being discreet.

Leo was biting his lip, trying to keep his voice in line. He knew Beelzemon deserved to die but... He was his first friend. His first Digimon. His first partner. Why did stuff like this always happen to him?

"...Leo?..." A small quiet voice came from beside Leo. Turning Leo saw Terriermon staring up, scratches, cut and bruises mard his body. Lopmon was also moving to sit up. Then Leo realized, he had to move on. Beelzemon had been his partner, but he was different now. Changed.

Besides he had Lopmon and Terriermon now. It shouldn't matter, but... It does.

Beelzemon growled and reared up. His left arm reconstructed itself out of the surrounding dark data, which had gathered due to Beelzemon's, Gargomon's and Turuiemon's attacks combined and caused an explosion.

Beelzemon screamed aiming his Berenjenas. He was about to strike.

"... Impmon... Where did you go?" Leo whimpered near silently. "We, you and me, we used to do everything together. You used to stick up for me, when my parents would beat me, when bullies attacked me... I used to look up to you. Respect you. But, now I hardly recognize you."

Beelzemon looked behind him, stunned.

Leo was staring at the ground. He never once raised his head as he spoke. Leo's voice wavered as he spoke, his body trembling as he knelt.

"

" Leo screamed at the Digimon as he got to his feet and pointed accusingly at Beelzemon. "

"

"I don't know what you-"

"

" Leo commanded, he had nothing to lose now.

Beelzemon raised a hand to his head, grunted in pain and swayed on his feet. A sudden pain was crashing over his body. "What's- what's happening?" Flashes appear before his eyes, old long-buried memories. A sacred young boy, abusive parents, horrid bullies, a dying Unimon, a destroyed town, dead people, a broken young child with two injured Digimon.

All the memories he had forgotten, yet he hadn't, a small Impmon. That's what he was once, an Impmon, no more no less. But he had been Leo's Impmon and that was enough.

That Digimon was wrong. He hadn't needed that power.

He had only needed to be himself...

...That...

...Digimon...

...Myotismon...

"What a shame, I thought I had a good toy in him." A dark and sinister voice boomed.

"Myotismon!" Beelzemon gasped, nearly falling over in his haste to turn around. "You-" Myotismon was fast approaching Leo and readying to attack the teen.

Beelzemon was in front of Leo in a second. Beelzemon had no chance to counter or block.

Beelzemon clutched his head as all his doubts and mistrust were twice as heavy as before. This in turn caused him to de-digivolve back to Impmon, a form he hadn't taken for many years.

"No one cares. I'm weak. I'll never be able to protect Leo. Leo hates me. They all hate me. I can't trust them." Impmon thought.

Impmon cowered before the Ultimate level Digimon. Impmon felt two small hands one on each shoulder. Opening his eyes he realized it was Terriermon and Lopmon. Gatomon X was now standing in front of him and Cerberumon stood behind. They were protecting him, they cared.

* * *

To be continued :3


	5. Old friends?

**AN:** A long time since I updated, but a lots been going on. Enjoy the cliffhanger(kinda, ain't I mean?).

* * *

Digital Pain: Chapter 5

'And what, may I ask, do you expect to do against someone like me?' Myotismon asked an amused smirk plastering his face, his drawl slow and mocking. The Ultimate stood before the one Ultimate, one Champion and three Rookies.

Even with an Ultimate on their side, things looked near impossible. Leo stood feeling his anger bubble up. 'Who do you think you are to threaten us?!' He yells, 'Of cause I know your name and such, but who died and made you god?' Leo scrunched his nose up and clenches his hands into fists.

Myotismon gave a harsh bark of a laugh. 'Oh, I like you. Feisty and stupid. A lovely combination to lead to one's destruction.' He grins, an unseemly show of teeth and gum. 'Just like it will lead to yours.'

'Not if we have anything to do with it!' Cries Gatomon X as she lunges at Myotismon. 'Holy Chime!'

Before the attack could land however Myotismon moved attacking the cat Digimon, showing no care for who he really hits as it nearly misses. 'Crimson Lightning!' A whip made of blood lashes at her, entangling itself on the holy ring around her body, pulling her back and leaving one hell of a whiplash sensation in her body.

'ARGH!' Gatomon X screams as she lands on the roof of a car and bouncing onto the floor. Lyla gasps as she watches her Digimon lay unmoving, she sprints over to Gatomon X kneeling down and cradling the cat in her arms.

'Gatomon...' Lyla whines softly.

'You'll pay for that!' Leo and Impmon at the same time.

'Biomerge Activate!' Leo yells, blinding light emitting from the boy.

'Impmon Biomerge to...'

'Beelzemon!' Is the joint yell of Impmon and Leo.

'Wha- but, but I thought Biomerge Digivolution was impossible in the real world...' Vince breathed, Lyla was also staring, the ability to Biomerge in the real world was not common in the non-data surroundings of the real world. It's an easy thing to do in the Digital world, but...

'You think you're so special, huh?' Myotismon smirked before he jumped into the air, absorbing any and all data available for him to take.

'Myotismon digivolve to... VenomMyotismon!' The giant digimon landed, its feet crashing into the sides of a few buildings. It towered over Beelzemon, it's shadow looming forebodingly over the group of people and digimon around. 'Two can play at that game. A Mega against a Mega, is more of a fair odd don't you think?'

Leo and Impmon growl in anger, Beelzemon gritting his teeth. 'You don't intimidate us!' They ground out.

**'VENOM INFUSION!'** VenomMyotismon tries to injection a deadly computer virus, but Beelzemon, being smaller and more agile than the lumbering beast above them. This working in their favour as it was hard to be hit but easy to hit the other.

**'Double Impact!'** The rapid shots from the Berenjena hits the target dead on. VenomMyotismon screams in pain, leading off into a growl. Beelzemon cackles in happiness at the revenge he would now be dished out.

'You'll pay for that!' He roars, aiming for an attack. **'NIGHTMARE CL-'** Myotismon was interrupted by a feminine cry.

**'Dancing Swords!'** A flurry of sword attacks hit VenomMyotismon, causing more damage to the beast after Beelzemon's first attack.

The damage to the Digimon caused it to de-digivolve back to Myotismon. Myotismon growl. 'Very well...' Myotismon disappeared in an instant. Beelzemon de-digivolved back to being Leo and Impmon. Leo frowned looking at the new Digimon on the scene. Darcmon stands tall, her posture proud.

'Who's your tamer?' Lyla asks, still holding the now conscious Gatomon X in her arms, in awe of the beautiful golden-winged Angel. The Angel frowns and turned, snorted, then starting to walk off. Lyla, Vince and Leo watched in confusing. Cerberumon ran up beside the Angel.

'You smell of a tamer who my tamer was friends with, but you are not his digimon to my knowledge.' The three-headed dogs states, adding. 'He had a Goburimon, not a Darcmon.'

'Humph!' Darcmon exclaims and ignores the beast. Then a male came into view, Darcmon immediately went to his side.. He had jet black hair. His eye's were an odd colour. His left yellow, the right was completely white, due to an accident leaving him blind in that eye. A scar ran over said eye. His height is tall, his weight very light, giving him an appearance that could only be described as lanky.

He wore a black jacket, red top, grey jeans, and bright red converse shoes. A bag was slung over his shoulder, it looked as though at one time it may have been blue, but now it was a mix of grey, brown and light blue. The males hair was long just passed his shoulders, dirty and tangled. It was obvious the male was more than likely homeless.

It was the eyes that gave him away though.

'Kyle?!' Was the joint gasps of the three teens and their Digimon.


End file.
